Rap Battle
Uncanny X-Factor OK, sounds cool! I'll just warn you, you'd better get some skin grafts prepared, cause my rhymes are SO FIRE. 8:21 Cartoon44 Well I'm about to bring a wave of COOOOOOOLLLL 8:21 Uncanny X-Factor I guess you'd better go ahead and prove it, fool. ;) 8:22 Cartoon44 Pfft, this competition will be an easier shave than sheeps wool... 8:24 Uncanny X-Factor Maybe we'll see how strong your game is, that is, your game of pull. ;) 8:26 Cartoon44 You better not taunt, I'm about to deliver a mouthful! ;D 8:27 Uncanny X-Factor I'm still waiting, you can hear my stomach grumble. 8:30 Cartoon44 Why, my dear X, do I hear a mumble? Off in the distance, a rumble, a tumble? Could it be you, and your defeat? I think it is, I'm coming closer, so why don't you take a seat? 8:32 Uncanny X-Factor The problem is, my dearest friend, I can never be beat. And any performance I ever gave was a treat. So sit down and be soothed, since my flow is so sweet. 8:32 Cartoon44 (Nice!) Your rhythm is good, and your rhymes are better, but let me send you a message, maybe I'll give you a letter, this battle is mine. I am sorry to say this, but it's my time to shine ;) 8:35 Uncanny X-Factor Hey, would you like some crackers to go with that whine? Your mood is so salty I can smell the brine. So come on down, be the NEXT in line. Cause as dope as you are, I'm by far the most fine. BTW, this rap battle is fun. 8:38 Cartoon44 (It really quite is!) 8:43 Cartoon44 OK, you've got talent, and you've got some quips, but prepare for thy words that come from these lips! The light is coming closer, I'm inches away, I've won it already, don't you say? 8:44 Uncanny X-Factor I say thee nay, that's what I say! I'm the almighty ruler of night and day! So though your pride is here to stay, bow before your king, lest I send you away. Have I slain my opponent so soon? 8:54 Cartoon44 That may have stumped me, but fear not, I am here, despite what might appear! I still have enough to fight back, hope is not what I lack! I will not lose now, I will not lose tomorrow, I will not win in a week, no matter whenever, so I insist you turn the other cheek! (*I will not LOSE in a week... lol) 8:56 Uncanny X-Factor Your rap and your pull-out game are week, so in case I spew, I WILL turn the other cheek, don't want to barf on your face cause your eyebrows on fleek, but ain't no excuse for not challenging me at your peak. 9:03 Cartoon44 You send verses like blades, one after one, but my armor is impenetrable, don't underestimate it, son! ...OK, that rhyme was bad, but fear not, the battle is not over, don't be sad! Your defeat is imminent, and mine is futile, give up now, don't give me any of your bile! 9:09 Uncanny X-Factor WHAT armor? There's so little on you that I can see your buns. And there's nothing like you under the sun. But overconfidence is something of which you have a ton: give up? The thought makes me revile! I'm not sad, I'm mad that your rhymes are so bad! I was given to understand there was a battle to be had. My feelings for rap can best be described as lust, but after this, I'll leave with a win...and disgust. 9:23 Cartoon44 This battle is getting good, whether you'd like to admit or not, I've still got them verses coming, fresh and hot, you can try and try, but your raps won't work, I'll have a counter prepared, wherever they lurk. So in summary, I say I'd have to disagree, because I want you to see, my victory is key, there's no dominating over me, I'll chop your wins down like a tree, take a sip of tea, take a boat to sea, I'll even do it again, how about Yahtzee? So without regret, I say WHOOPEE, because my dear friend Noah, I'VE MADE HISTORY! 9:26 Uncanny X-Factor You've taken all those rhymes like a glory hog, so to a new land I must charter and log. You have won the battle but lost the war, since my style is like something you've never seen before. Brother, I love you, but it's long past time I said, via rhymes you're slain, brother you're dead. A ghost, you couldn't truly face me, and now you're toast. To me you were the most, but there wasn't much you could boast. They're rewritten the history book, but go ahead and take a look. That's my face, you're a disgrace, and I've put you in your place. 9:27 Cartoon44 WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! OK, now that was epic XD Well, guess this rap is over then. 9:28 Uncanny X-Factor That was AWESOME. Who do you think won? 9:31 Cartoon44 ....APRIL FOOLS! I'm STILL HERE, ready for round two, there's still more to do! You haven't beaten me, part one was just a warmup, I was just getting heated, this rap I'm ready to blowup! No more holding back, I'm using all force now, you gonna go again or shall we say CIAO? 9:34 Uncanny X-Factor Italian? Impressive, I didn't pick you for a multilingual, especially since you only seemed capable of a single. Go around, then, let's see who's best, but I'm positive you won't pass this test. I'll let you go first, like a gentleman, because you'll lie down for me. I know you can. 9:40 Cartoon44 How kind of you, my friend, that's truly good manners, but around here, I'm holding up the banners! I'm lighting off the crackers, I'm setting the standards, I'm the master planner, you're in my manor! I see you're trying, and I give you points, but I'm afraid today I'm going to have to disappoint, because quite frankly I've reached the checkpoint! Your efforts have gone in vain, I do have empathy, but I see you are still going, and for that I tell you come at thee! (Sorry, kinda pushing it a bit now) 9:43 Uncanny X-Factor It's come at ME, you grammatical runt, mistakes like these make me want to punt you in the face, you cake. Three tiers of tears, you soon will be, again I remind you, come at me!! Category:Uncanny X-Factor Category:Cartoon44